Receita perfeita
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: Cabelo, Olhos perolados, Perfeição, Genialidade, Sarcasmo e Frieza. Junte todos esses ingredientes e você terá Hyūga Neji. E Tenten estava louca para juntar todos esses ingredientes...
1. Ingrediente 1: Cabelo

Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, caso contrário, eu já teria traçado o Neji há séculos...

**Receita perfeita**

**Sinopse:** Cabelo + Olhos perolados + Perfeição + Genialidade + Sarcasmo + Frieza. Junte todos esses ingredientes e você terá Hyūga Neji. E Tenten estava louca para juntar todos esses ingredientes...

**Ingrediente 1: Cabelo**

Eram cinco e meia da manhã e certo alguém já havia despertado na mansão Hyūga. Sim, Hyūga Neji odiava atrasos e sempre acordou cedo para treinar e fazia o mesmo ritual a cada manhã:

Ao se levantar, o moreno ia tomar seu banho habitual no banheiro que ficava dentro de seu próprio quarto na mansão. Sim, todos da casa dormiam em suítes. Neji deixava que a água gelada caísse sobre seu belo corpo de pele alva e aos poucos ela se dirigia aos seus cabelos lisos como seda escorregando sob suas costas. Saiu do banho, vestiu seu habitual quimono branco com uma faixa cinza escuro na cintura caindo sob suas pernas e pegou uma toalha para secar seu longo cabelo castanho escuro que pingava molhando o chão de seu quarto. Porém, ao abrir seu armário, se deu conta de que faltava algo:

- Aonde foi parar o meu secador? Perguntou-se o Hyūga já demonstrando indignação. Ele odiava que alguém sequer tocasse em suas coisas.

O jovem se dirigiu até o quarto de sua prima Hinata para questioná-la sobre o desaparecimento do seu "objeto de sobrevivência".

- Hinata-sama! Exclamou ao bater na porta da prima.

- Neji-nii-san? Perguntou a doce garota ainda com uma voz sonolenta.

- Você pegou o meu secador de cabelo? Perguntou o moreno.

- S-sim, porque o meu quebrou, então tive que usar o seu.

- Tudo bem. Mas, por favor, deixe-o no mesmo lugar depois de usá-lo.

- Sim. Não vai mais acontecer.

Neji retornou ao seu quarto já em poder de seu secador. Não, ele não era vaidoso nem nada do tipo, mas tendo madeixas avantajadas como as dele, é natural que ele precise de um secador de cabelo bem potente, e ele odiava a idéia de sair de casa com os cabelos molhados.

**~x~**

As folhas voavam suavemente presas as árvores da bela floresta onde se encontrava uma jovem garota de 17 anos, cabelos castanhos, presos a dois coques no alto da cabeça, olhos castanhos como chocolate e suas habituais roupas chinesas. Tenten estava sentada em um tronco esperando pelo seu companheiro de time. Estava estranhando, pois é geralmente ele que precisa esperar por ela todos os dias. Do nada, ela avistou as longas madeixas escuras presas nas pontas voando suavemente devido a brisa que as tocava. Não teve dúvidas: Era Hyūga Neji. Então Tenten se perguntou em pensamento: "Oras, porque diabos Neji nunca deixa aquele maldito cabelo solto? Ele é tão bonito, não devia ficar sempre preso." Saiu de seus devaneios quando o garoto falou com ela.

- Você já chegou?

- É claro. E porque o grande gênio pontual se atrasou?

- Parece ridículo, mas tive problemas para secar meus cabelos.

- Hahahahaha! Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – Ria Tenten em voz alta.

As risadas de Tenten não seriam suficientes para irritar o Hyūga. Ele apenas queria começar aquele maldito treino de uma vez, já que ele se atrasou 5 minutos e isso para ele era muito.

Em meio a alguns tombos e arranhões o treino prosseguiu e Tenten não parava de fitar os cabelos de Neji que voavam com a mínima brisa que batia. Ela imaginava o quão macio eram os cabelos dele e o quanto ela queria acariciá-los entre seus dedos. Tudo corria normal no treino, quando de repente Tenten teve a infeliz idéia de fazer aquela maldita pergunta sobre o cabelo de Neji. Sentiu a dor tomar conta de si ao perceber que foi ao chão devido a um golpe do rapaz.

- O que está havendo com você hoje, Tenten?

- Desculpa Neji. É que tem algo me incomodando e eu queria te perguntar.

- Hum... – Assentiu o garoto no habitual tom seco.

- Então posso perguntar?

- Pergunte logo.

- Porque você nunca deixa seus cabelos soltos?

Aquela pergunta deixou Neji completamente sem ação. Por que diabos ela perguntaria algo tão bobo, ainda mais tão de repente?

- Por Deus, Tenten! Pensei que fosse algo mais importante para ter tirado a sua concentração.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Mal sabia Neji que não era apenas o seu cabelo que tirava a concentração de Tenten, mas sim ELE INTEIRO! Então Tenten finalmente resolve falar:

- É que... bem... o seu cabelo é tão bonito, deveria deixá-lo solto de vez em quando. Indagou a garota.

- Por que diz isso? Afinal você prende mais o seu cabelo do que eu. Rebateu o Hyūga.

- Pois é... agora você me pegou. Realmente é quase impossível argumentar com um gênio como você, Neji.

- Hum... – apenas assentiu o jovem de olhos claros até demais.

Ao terminar o treino ambos foram para suas casas, mas Tenten não pensava em desistir tão fácil. Ela não sossegaria enquanto não visse o cabelo do Hyūga solto e matasse a sua curiosidade, e ela já estava planejando como conseguiria soltar os cabelos do seu companheiro. A garota de olhos chocolate colocaria seu plano em prática no próximo treino. Tenten era ardilosa e já sabia muito bem o que faria...

**~x~**

Neji se jogou em sua cama após tomar um banho para tirar todo o suor acumulado do treino. Estava exausto, mas achava aquela sensação maravilhosa. Sabia que após cada dia de treinamento árduo, ele e seus companheiros ficavam mais fortes. O moreno de orbes perolados começou a refletir sobre a pergunta que Tenten havia feito mais cedo. Deu-se conta de que pouquíssimas pessoas o haviam visto com suas madeixas soltas. Apenas seus pais, aquele ninja chamado Kidoumaru, que, durante sua batalha soltou os cabelos do Hyūga com uma kunai e a equipe ninja médica de Konoha quando o encontrou ferido, conseqüência da mesma luta. Ele sempre prendeu seus cabelos. Talvez ele tivesse vergonha de ficar ainda mais bonito com os cabelos soltos, pois não gostava de chamar a atenção para si. Se pudesse, ele usaria uma máscara somente para que ninguém visse seu belo rosto. Sua reflexão terminara quando o jovem adormeceu.

**~x~**

Mais um dia se iniciava e Neji chegara ao local de treino na hora habitual. Como sempre teve de esperar por Tenten, mas ele já estava acostumado a esperá-la, como foi mencionado no início. Tenten corria para diminuir o atraso enquanto se aproximava do garoto.

- Desculpe a demora! – Exclamou a morena com respiração ofegante.

- Hã... – Assentiu o Hyūga com o seu tom seco como de costume.

- Hoje você se atrasou mais do que o habitual.

- É... – Concordou Tenten envergonhada. Ela jamais diria a Neji que acabou dormindo tarde na noite anterior arquitetando um plano para soltar seus cabelos.

Os dois começaram a treinar e Tenten apenas esperava uma oportunidade para botar seu plano em prática. Neji desviava de todos os ataques da garota como era esperado. Tenten fazia o mesmo até que um dos golpes de Neji a atingiu. Tenten foi ao chão. Aparentemente estava desacordada. Neji se dirigiu em direção a Tenten dando passos lentos, ainda sem baixar a guarda. De repente a morena se levantou em uma velocidade incrível e lançou uma bomba seguida de uma kunai. Neji só teve tempo para desviar da explosão enquanto a kunai pegava seus cabelos de raspão. Tenten tinha uma mira perfeita e seu golpe atingiu em cheio o elástico que prendia os cabelos do Hyūga.

Tenten finalmente conseguira o que queria, porém, lançar uma bomba foi exagero, e, embora Neji tivesse desviado, o impacto lançou o jovem para longe o fazendo bater contra uma árvore.

- Neji! – Exclamou Tenten desesperada ao correr em direção ao moreno.

O Hyūga estava caído aos pés da árvore desmaiado, mas estava exatamente como Tenten queria vê-lo: Com suas madeixas soltas. Tenten obteve a visão do paraíso naquele momento. Como sempre imaginou, Neji estava simplesmente divino com seus cabelos soltos. A morena o admirava de todas as formas. Só conseguiu pensar em como Neji estava lindo com aquele cabelo cobrindo-lhe o rosto e contrastando com as suas roupas claras. Quando se deu conta, já tinha se aproximado de Neji a ponto de sentir a fraca respiração do garoto naquele momento. Sentiu seu rosto ferver, mas mesmo assim, não queria perder essa oportunidade. Tentei estava louca para experimentar os lábios de Neji, e foi nesta hora que ela o beijou. Tenten pôde sentir seu corpo inteiro tremer ao tocar seus lábios nos lábios frios de Neji. Por um lado, estava feliz por ele estar desmaiado, mas lamentou-se por ele não poder correspondê-la naquele momento.

Neji estava recobrando a consciência enquanto Tenten o beijava. Ao perceber que o Hyūga estava despertando, Tenten se afastou em velocidade recorde. Os olhos perolados se abriram, procurando por algum foco, porém sua visão estava escura e embaçada devido ao impacto. Ele estava tonto, apenas esfregava os olhos sentindo seus longos cabelos caírem sobre seu rosto.

- Neji! Você está bem? – Questionou Tenten.

- O que houve comigo? – Perguntou-se confuso.

- É que eu te ataquei durante o treinamento e você desmaiou. Desculpe, acho que exagerei.

- Então... foi isso. – Concluiu o Hyūga ainda meio desorientado.

- Ah! Exclamou Tenten. Seus cabelos estão soltos! – Berrou a garota cinicamente.

- É verdade. Eles devem ter se soltado com o seu ataque.

- Está vendo como você fica bem com os cabelos soltos?

- Não diga besteiras! – Respondeu Neji fingindo irritação.

O moreno deu as costas para Tenten ao ouvir o elogio da companheira. Sentiu seu rosto corar e ele jamais permitiria que ela notasse isso. Tenten apenas observava os cabelos de Neji voarem contra o vento que insistia em soprar. A garota dos olhos chocolate estava realizada pelo sucesso do seu plano. E, mais ainda, por ter conseguido roubar um beijo dele como um "bônus". Definitivamente... Neji ficava ainda mais lindo com os cabelos soltos.

* * *

Olá, minna-san! seguinte: esta é a primeira fic que escrevo. espero de verdade que gostem, tá certo que não é nada tãããããooo inovador assim, mas tomara que gostem e apreciem essa "receita perfeita"

queria dedicar minha primeira fic publicada no site a Nahimana C., Ikaira, Tashachan, Uchiha Midorii e Bia Tsuki. queria agradecer a elas de alguma forma, pois depois de tanto ler fics maravilhosas como as delas, resolvi fazer a minha. tudo bem que está uma porcaria, mas espero que gostem.

Reviews? acreditem, não vai doer nada ^_^


	2. Ingrediente 2: Olhos perolados

**Ingrediente 2: Olhos perolados**

Na manhã seguinte, Tenten esperava por Neji para o treino habitual. Começou a se preocupar, pois ela já estava esperando por ele há mais de 30 minutos, e ele jamais havia se atrasado tanto. Decidiu parar de esperar e se dirigiu até a casa do rapaz. Ao chegar à mansão Hyūga, Tenten apenas tocou a campainha e esperou resposta.

- Tenten-san, que bom te ver. – Cumprimentou a doce Hinata.

- Bom dia, Hinata. Posso falar com o Neji? Ele não apareceu no treino, e eu fiquei preocupada.

- Entendo... Neji-nii-san ainda está dormindo. Ele me contou que você o atacou de surpresa durante o treino e ele não está se sentindo bem.

- É sério? Eu não sabia que tinha exagerado tanto assim... – Lamentou Tenten um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Não fique triste, Tenten-san, olha, você quer subir para ver o Neji-nii-san? Ele está dormindo, mas acho que não haverá problema se ele acordar e vir você. Ao contrário, acho até que ele ficaria feliz. – Confessou Hinata.

- O Neji, feliz? Duvido muito. Isso seria um verdadeiro milagre, ainda mais sabendo que eu fui a causadora do seu estado atual. – Rebateu Tenten.

Aceitando a oferta de Hinata, Tenten subiu em direção ao quarto de Neji. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama do garoto. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de aproveitar a oportunidade para beijá-lo como aconteceu na floresta, porém a razão venceu o coração e ela desistiu. Ele estava apenas dormindo, poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Então a mestre das armas apenas continuou a observar o Hyūga enquanto dormia. Enquanto o observava apenas suspirava e pensava que ele parecia um anjo daquele jeito. Ele estava tão vulnerável que nem parecia o gênio frio e sem coração.

Já eram 10 horas da manhã quando Tenten observou aqueles belos olhos cor de pérolas se abrindo para ela. Os mesmos olhos que habitavam seus pensamentos e abrigavam seu coração. Tenten adorava o olhar de Neji, mesmo esse olhar sempre demonstrando frieza e indiferença, ela o adorava. Não conseguia sequer pensar na possibilidade de ficar sem aquele olhar que tanto contemplava todos os dias. Neji abriu os olhos, ofuscados pela forte luz do sol, ele tentou enxergar algo, tal foi sua surpresa ao ver Tenten.

- Por que está aqui? – Questionou o Hyūga.

- Oras, Neji, já são 10 horas da manhã e você não apareceu para treinar. Então eu fiquei preocupada com você, e...

- E? – Perguntou o Hyūga. Estava surpreso pelo fato de Tenten estar preocupada com ele.

- É que eu te ataquei de repente, então achei que você estivesse ferido, ou algo assim, e você ter faltado ao treino só aumentou o meu sentimento de culpa. – Respondeu a mestre das armas.

- Entendo... eu ainda estou meio tonto graças ao seu ataque. Deve ser por isso. Minha cabeça ainda dói. Mas acredito que amanhã já estarei novinho em folha para treinar.

- Sim, eu queria te pedir desculpas por isso de novo.

- Céus! Tenten! Já chega dessa chuva de desculpas, eu estou bem e estávamos treinando. Dá pra parar com isso? – Indagou o Hyūga.

- Tudo bem, então eu te espero amanhã para treinar. – Mencionou Tenten ao sair do quarto do gênio.

Os olhos de Neji naquela hora estavam mais vazios e frios do que o de costume. Tenten não sabia ao certo, mas sentia que Neji escondia alguma coisa.

Os olhos do Hyūga nunca mentiam. Mas nem sempre Tenten sabia como decifrá-los. Ela estava acostumada a encarar aqueles belos olhos de pérolas, só que às vezes eles eram totalmente indecifráveis, enigmáticos, e isso fazia Tenten se sentir ainda mais atraída pelo colega de equipe.

Tenten caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha perguntando-se se Neji apareceria para o treino do dia seguinte. Ao chegar a sua casa, tomou uma chuveirada gelada e dirigiu-se para sua cama. Ela botou sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. A imagem do rosto perfeito de Neji surgiu na mente de Tenten. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ela adormeceu.

**~x~**

O dia amanhecia em Konoha, e Neji esperava por Tenten em seu lugar habitual. Lee e Gai também estavam lá. Faltava apenas Tenten. A garota chegou correndo se desculpando pelo atraso. Depois de todos reunidos, Gai começou a narrar o programa de treino daquele dia.

- Bom dia meus queridos alunos! – Berrava Gai, no mesmo tom escandaloso de sempre. – Hoje todos nós faremos uma corrida pela vila. Daremos 10 voltas em volta da vila, depois faremos mil flexões e em seguida treinaremos taijutsu e técnicas com armas. Eu conto com Tenten-chan para esta parte.

- Sim! Gai-sensei! – Berrava Lee com o mesmo tom estridente do mestre.

Tenten e Neji faziam uma cara de quem queria fuzilar alguém. Tipo, quando você pensa: "que porra é essa? Esse cara pensa que somos palhaços, ou algo assim?"

- O que houve Neji, Tenten-chan? Vamos começar logo o nosso treino! Vocês precisam gastar todo o maravilhoso fogo da juventude que há em vocês! – Exclamou Gai ao incentivar os alunos.

Ao fim do treino, todos estavam anormalmente exaustos e Gai resolveu levar seus adorados alunos para comer em um lugar próximo. Tenten estava achando Neji estranho durante todo o dia. Ele estava calado demais. Ele sempre foi calado, mas hoje estava além do habitual, então a mestre das armas se pôs a pensar:

**Tenten ****POV'S**

Aquele dia estava sendo um tanto quanto estranho para mim. Dois dias atrás, quase matei Neji apenas para ver como aquele cretino ficava ainda mais gato com os cabelos soltos. No dia seguinte, ele não se importa com o ocorrido e até pede para eu parar de me desculpar com ele e hoje ele nem sequer olha na minha cara? AAAAHHHH! Que ódio! Maldito Hyūga Neji! Por que nunca consigo entender o que se passa na mente desse cabeça dura?

Estávamos no restaurante de lamen e ele continuava naquele interminável silencio que estava me irritando cada vez mais. Lee e Gai-sensei estavam enchendo o saco do atendente e Neji e eu estávamos sentados no balcão comendo.

Eu não suportava mais aquela privação de explicação então comecei a falar:

- Como está o seu lamen? Por que o meu está realmente delicioso.

- Ham... – Apenas assentiu, aquele maldito.

- Qual é o seu problema! Até quando pretende ficar sem falar comigo? – Exclamei nervosa.

- Meu problema? Isso eu que pergunto. Não vejo razão alguma pra você ter esse ataque de TPM por nada. Você sabe muito bem que quando eu não tenho nada importante para falar, então eu permaneço calado.

- Ataque de TPM? ATAQUE DE TPM! Eu ouvi direito? Ataque de TPM? Vá para o inferno, Hyūga Neji! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? É você que age de forma estranha e eu que estou de TPM? Coma sozinho! Fará muito bem para alguém tão idiota como você. – Gritei ao despejar toda a minha ira contra ele.

- Faça como quiser. – Rebateu ele com o mesmo tom calmo, inabalável e sarcástico de sempre, enquanto eu saía do restaurante a passos largos.

- Oh, Neji, o que aconteceu com a Tenten-chan? Ela não estava com você? – Questinou Gai-sensei.

- Não precisa se preocupar, ela está de TPM. Foi embora de repente após gritar comigo sem razão alguma. – Respondeu o senhor certinho.

Definitivamente, não sei o que se passou com Neji hoje. O jeito que ele falou comigo no restaurante me irritou profundamente. Pude perceber pela primeira vez em seu olhar a vastidão do total vazio. Sim, os olhos de Hyūga Neji eram frios, tal como o gelo, assim como sua cor alva. Eram vazios, tal como o coração daquele que desgraçadamente habitava cada canto do meu coração. É isso aí, Tenten, você está apaixonada por nada mais, nada menos que o gênio fodão do Clã Hyūga que jamais nota a existência de ninguém na face da Terra. Disse para mim mesma enquanto batia em minha própria cabeça.

つづく - continua...

* * *

Olá para o povo e para a pova XD primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a quem está lendo minha primeira historinha. e também pelos comentários. e, claro, aqueles que leram e nao deixaram comentários tambem tá valendo ^^ provavelmente teremos apenas mais um capítulo (num total de 3) espero q gostem. na minha humilde opinião, eu acho q o segundo cap. ta melhor q o primeiro, mas a opinião de vcs é q importa pra mim, então... reviews?


	3. Ingredientes 3 a 6 E um bônus

**Ingredientes 3, 4, 5 e 6: Perfeição, Genialidade, Sarcasmo e Frieza**

Haveria uma festa na mansão Hyūga naquele dia. A comemoração se devia ao aniversário de 17 anos de Hinata. Tenten ainda estava muito chateada com as palavras de Neji no restaurante e pensou seriamente em não ir à festa. Hinata deduziu o descontentamento de Tenten e foi até a casa da amiga para convencê-la a ir.

- Tenten-san! Por favor, responda. Eu sei que você está me ouvindo. – Falava Hinata enquanto batia na porta da casa de Tenten.

- Estou aqui, Hina-chan, o que aconteceu? – Questionou Tenten.

- É... que... eu quero te pedir para vir a minha festa esta noite. – Pediu timidamente a doce menina de cabelos azulados.

- Sem chance! Eu não estou a fim de olhar pra cara do Neji depois do que ele me fez, principalmente em uma festa.

- Por favor, Tenten-san. Você conhece o Neji-nii-san, e sabe que aquele jeito dele é totalmente normal. Por favor, tenha um pouco mais de paciência com ele. Faça isso por mim. Eu ficaria muito triste se você deixasse de estar comigo nesse momento especial. – Pedia Hinata, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, Hina-chan, não precisa chorar. Mas que fique claro que se eu vou é somente por sua causa.

- Muito obrigada Tenten-san. Eu não podia estar mais feliz! Exclamou a doce Hinata.

A Mitsashi não estava muito animada para ir a uma festa, principalmente se fosse para ver a cara do Hyūga. Ela não tinha a mínima vontade de se arrumar além do necessário e apenas optou por um quimono rosa pálido com flores em cima e uma faixa verde escuro na cintura. Prendeu seu cabelo nos coques de sempre e os enfeitou com um laço. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Parecia uma flor aos olhos de qualquer um.

Enquanto isso, tudo já estava pronto na mansão Hyūga. Vários convidados já haviam chegado. Tenten ainda não chegara, e Neji também não havia descido. A maioria dos shinobis de Konoha já estava prestigiando a filha mais velha do Clã Hyūga que trajava um belíssimo quimono lilás claro com uma faixa roxa na cintura. Seu longo cabelo azul escuro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo na altura de seu pescoço e no alto de sua cabeça, havia uma coroa de flores lilases. Hinata estava absurdamente linda naquele dia e até Naruto corou ao ver a beleza da garota.

Tenten chegara à festa e sem demora dirigiu-se até Hinata para cumprimentá-la.

- Hina-chan! Você está linda! – Exclamou Tenten ao ver a amiga.

- N-não diga isso... Tenten-san... você que está ótima nesse quimono rosa. – Falava mais do que envergonhada.

- Deixe disso, Hina-chan! Aproveite o seu momento. Você está linda e merece se divertir muito na sua festa. Eu não poderei ficar muito tempo, mas te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo.

- Obrigada. Tentarei me divertir ao máximo hoje. Neji-nii-san ainda não desceu, mas acho que ele não deve demorar. – Disse Hinata.

- E quem disse que eu quero saber daquele grosso insensível? Por mim ele pode ficar por lá mesmo. Não fará a menor falta para ninguém. Pelo menos assim ele me polpa o trabalho de ter que vê-lo. – Disse Tenten ainda revoltada com o colega de equipe.

- Você ainda está com raiva do Neji-nii-san? – Questionou Hinata. Não há necessidade disso porque ele já desceu.

- O que? – Perguntou Tenten perplexa.

Neji descia as escadas da mansão trajando um típico quimono masculino preto e cinza. Um gênio com cabelos longos e perfeitos, possuidor de um sarcasmo e frieza fora do comum se aproximava. O jovem de 17 anos possuía um belo corpo muito bem distribuído em 1,72m de altura. Seus olhos cor de pérolas e seus cabelos compridos faziam de Hyūga Neji uma criatura totalmente perfeita de se olhar. Ele era tão bonito que Tenten simplesmente se esquecia de tudo ao seu redor e apenas admirava a bela figura masculina que se aproximava. Seu cabelo estava solto e caía sobre seu rosto enquanto uma faixa preta cobria a sua testa no lugar do seu habitual protetor ninja. (**N/A:** é claro! Ninguém usaria aquele troço no meio de uma festa XD). Apesar se simples, a roupa de Neji estava linda e ele parecia ainda mais perfeito naquela noite.

**Tenten POV'S**

Confesso que quase caí de costas ao ver Neji descendo aquelas escadas com aquele quimono maravilhoso. Neji era mesmo um mau-caráter. MEU DEUS! Como ele pode ser tão lindo? Naquela hora, percebi que Neji era um partido perfeito e um sonho de consumo para qualquer uma, não apenas para mim. Era impossível não notar os olhares devoradores que todas as garotas da festa lançavam sobre ele. Eu não acreditava que aquele maldito havia aparecido diante de todos com aqueles cabelos divinos soltos. INFELIZ! Maldito seja, Hyūga Neji! Só porque você tem o cabelo mais lindo do que o meu, acha que pode ficar se exibindo assim? O que mais me irritou foi o fato dele estar mais perfeito do que nunca naquela noite. Definitivamente, Neji era perfeito. Sinto raiva de mim mesma por amá-lo tanto.

**Neji POV'S**

Durante todo esse tempo eu me perguntava o que se passava pela mente insana de Tenten. De uns tempos pra cá, ela vem agindo estranhamente e aquele escândalo que ela aprontou no restaurante de lamen me deixou muito confuso. O fato de ter elogiado o meu cabelo ao vê-lo solto na floresta e depois a sua presença repentina no meu quarto também me deixou um tanto envergonhado. O fato é que eu estava a fim de impressionar apenas para ver a reação dela. Não esperava chamar a atenção de tanta gente assim.

Praticamente TODAS as garotas da festa estavam me olhando como se quisessem me devorar. Eu fiquei muito incomodado com isso, pois odiava chamar a atenção. Porém, eu tinha um assunto a resolver apenas com uma pessoa: Tenten, e eu não estava disposto a perder aquela oportunidade. Mal sabia Tenten que eu já estava com tudo planejado para cada argumento que ela apresentasse.

Os olhares que antes eram direcionados a Hinata, agora ganharam um novo alvo: Neji. Ao ver o garoto, Hinata corou, Tenten ficou paralisada, Sakura e Ino suspiraram e Temari deixou escapar um "Nossa, quanta saúde!" Neji ignorou toda a comoção que havia causado com a sua entrada e apenas caminhou em direção a Tenten, que ainda estava paralisada.

- Vai ficar aí parada ou eu vou ter que te arrastar pelo braço até a pista de dança? – Perguntou Neji.

- O que? Eu entendi direito? Você está me chamando para dançar? – Perguntou Tenten ainda incrédula.

Sem nada responder, Neji apenas a levou até a pista de dança e eles começaram a dançar. Era incrível a forma como Neji sabia dançar. Esse garoto era incrível em todos os sentidos da palavra. Tenten nada fazia, a não ser seguir os passos de Neji. Foi então que ele começou:

- Eu estou esperando uma explicação. – Disse o moreno sem perder o ritmo dos passos.

- Como assim? Que explicação? Era eu quem merecia uma explicação. – Rebate Tenten.

- Chega de joguinhos, Mitsashi. Eu quero saber qual é a sua comigo.

- O que! – Exclamou a morena empurrando Neji. – Eu não te devo nada. A culpa é toda sua por ser um idiota que nunca se importou a mínima com ninguém.

Tenten saiu da mansão em direção ao jardim. Neji foi atrás dela, pois ele queria ouvir da boca da companheira a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Neji pegou Tenten pelo braço e a encarou.

- Culpa minha? Pare de bancar a vítima, Tenten! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Indagou o Hyūga.

- O que diabos você está querendo dizer com isso? Seja mais claro, eu não sou vidente para saber o que você pensa, Hyūga.

- Quer mesmo que eu diga, Mitsashi?

- Estou esperando.

- Quero saber por que me tentou me enganar. – Questionou o Hyūga.

- Hein? Eu repito que não sei do que está falando. – Defendeu-se a mestre das armas.

- É mesmo? Então quero que me explique por que você quase me matou no treino só para ver os meus cabelos soltos. – Acusou ele.

- O que? Não... aquilo foi um acidente. Eu apenas atirei aquela bomba sem pensar, não era a minha intenção, eu não estava...

- O beijo que você me deu depois disso também foi um acidente? – Rebateu Neji.

- B-beijo? De onde você tirou essa asneira? Eu jamais te beijaria, seu convencido.

- Entendo... então porque foi até a minha casa no dia seguinte? Por que ficou me observando enquanto eu dormia e por que armou aquele escândalo no restaurante de lamen apenas por que eu não falava com você?

- É claro... já entendi onde você quer chegar, Neji, mas saiba que não vai conseguir nada de mim. Você se acha muito, sabia? Odeio essa sua mania de se achar um gênio, que pensa que sabe de tudo, mas você não sabe de nada, SEU IDIOTA! – Gritou a morena.

- Eu não me acho nada. Nunca me achei um gênio, são os outros que falam isso de mim, e também não sou convencido, apenas menciono os fatos. – Rebateu o Hyūga.

- Além de convencido, é sarcástico. Tudo bem, eu confesso, eu fiz de propósito, por que queria te ver com os cabelos soltos e quanto ao beijo, o que você quer que eu diga? Que eu te beijei porque te amo e porque você me deixa louca? Então, tudo bem, eu te amo e você me deixa louca. Satisfeito? Que inferno! Realmente não dá pra enganar um gênio. Agora eu vou embora, não suporto mais olhar pra essa sua cara. – Desabafou a morena de olhos chocolate.

- E daí? – Apenas questionou o gênio em seu tom seco habitual.

- Como assim "E daí?" eu acabo de dizer que te amo, como você tem coragem de ser tão frio assim?

- Por que está tão irritada? Acaso não gosta da minha frieza? – Perguntou Neji com um olhar malicioso e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

- Ainda sarcástico? O que você ganha pisoteando os meus sentimentos? Agora a sua nova qualidade é ser sádico? Eu sempre soube que você é frio, mas não sádico. Eu sempre pensei em você como uma receita. Seus cabelos, seus olhos, a sua genialidade e a sua frieza, claro, sem esquecer a sua perfeição.

- E o seu plano era juntar todos esses ingredientes? – Perguntou o garoto de olhos perolados.

- Como você sabe? É, eu me rendo. Não dá para esconder nada de um gênio. Você e o seu Byakugan. – Lamentou Tenten.

- Ah, Tenten, como você é idiota... - Murmurou Neji.

- Vai pro inferno, Neji! Você é um nojento! – Exclamou a Mitsashi revoltada com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tenten correu para longe dali secando as malditas lágrimas que insistiam em jorrar. Neji foi atrás dela para tentar esclarecer as coisas. Ele a alcançou e a puxou novamente pelo braço.

- Seu grosso! Me solta agora, seu imbecil! Eu estou avisando, dessa vez, eu...

- Você o que? Vai jogar uma bomba na minha cara de novo? Já é a segunda vez que me manda ir para o inferno. Vamos ser sinceros de uma vez. Oras, Tenten, se você queria tanto assim me ver com os cabelos soltos, bastaria ter me pedido isso, você sabe que eu confio em você.

- Você... confia? – Questionou Tenten confusa. – É claro que eu não sabia, você... você nunca tinha me falado nada.

- Sua bobinha. Eu pensei que você percebesse isso no meu olhar. – Dizia Neji, ao se aproximar de Tenten e segurar o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

- O que você está fazendo? – Questionou a morena completamente corada e com as pernas bambas devido a aproximação do Hyūga.

- Apenas estou juntando o último ingrediente para esta receita perfeita: O meu fogo da juventude.

- O que? Como... – Perguntava Tenten, porém, esta não pôde terminar a frase.

Neji, que já estava com uma das mãos no rosto de Tenten, agora posicionava a outra mão na cintura da morena, puxando-a para perto de si. O perfume de menta de Neji era viciante e deixava Tenten nas nuvens, ao passo que o garoto apenas tomou para si os lábios de Tenten fascinado pelo perfume de chocolate que emanava dela.

Tenten enlaçava suas mãos em torno do pescoço de Neji enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele. Ela esperou por aquele momento em toda a sua vida, e queria aproveitar ao máximo. Eles se beijavam como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que fariam em suas vidas. Tenten escorregava as mãos por dentro da camisa do quimono de Neji, sentindo o calor do peito firme do rapaz. Este, por sua vez, beijava o pescoço da morena enquanto acariciava as suas costas.

- Eu sempre imaginei que você beijasse divinamente bem, minha pandinha. – Dizia Neji aos sussurros.

- Neji... você é mesmo um cretino, meu gênio gostoso. – Murmurava Tenten.

- Sabia que o fogo da juventude é o melhor ingrediente pra essa nossa receita?

- Ah, Neji, você não presta! – Exclamou a Mitsashi.

- Sim, eu já sabia. – Concordou o gênio.

Depois de ficarem em um amasso que durou mais de meia hora, ambos voltaram para a festa de Hinata como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**owari**

* * *

É isso aí, minna-san. Minha primeira historinha chegou ao fim. Eu já tenho outra em mente, mas não sei quando começarei a escrever. Como elogios ou críticas nunca são demais, clicar no botão review não vai fazer mal a ninguém, blz? bye bye, pessoas. Até a próxima.


End file.
